


Because You Love Me

by BiologicalStorm



Series: Oneshots about TenWin [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Tenwin, nonAU, winten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: “Eu sou fofo porque você me ama”... e com essa fala, Ten sentiu que WinWin o tinha desconfigurado.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Oneshots about TenWin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888084
Kudos: 11





	Because You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Olha quem voltou com outra TenWin quando pensou que só iria escrever uma fic deles... acabei criando uma sequência de fanfics curtinhas. ^_^;  
> Essa fanfic é no!au e faz parte do mundo da minha outra TenWin. Sugiro que leiam “Saranghae Game” antes de iniciarem essa, pois elas se completam. Nessa podemos ver o ponto de vista do Ten sobre as coisas e aborda diferentes momentos, mas que resultam no final da outra oneshot.

Ten sabia que não era uma pessoa que cuidava dos outros, mas alguma coisa em SiCheng parecia atraí-lo. Talvez fosse o jeito inseguro do mais novo, mesmo possuindo tanto talento. Antes que percebesse estava prestando mais atenção ao maior do que nas outras pessoas ao redor.

Não apenas cuidar do chinês lhe dava felicidade, como zoar com o mesmo também era uma tentação por causa de suas reações. E por mais que SiCheng fosse mais comedido em frente as câmeras, fora delas, o mais novo era tão brincalhão quanto ele mesmo. O clima de provocação era muito atraente para Ten, e obviamente WinWin tinha um jeito muito cativante, misturando sua personalidade fofa, tímida e brincalhona.

Entretanto, o que surpreendeu Chittaphon foi perceber que sua atração inicial, tinha sido substituída com o tempo por algo mais profundo. E quando compreendeu isso, precisou tomar uma decisão sobre o que iria fazer sobre seus sentimentos, para estar em paz consigo mesmo.

Ten tinha uma filosofia sobre relacionamentos e paixões muito bem definida. Embora ele gostasse de alguém, se essa pessoa o rejeitasse ou pisasse na bola, precisava esquecê-la e seguir em frente.

Mesmo assim, estava nervoso como nunca antes, por ter decidido se confessar a WinWin.

Isso não era do feitio dele. Talvez fosse porque a situação agora era outra, diferente das relações carnais que estabeleceu nesses últimos anos em que esteve como trainer e ídolo longe de casa, dessa vez ele queria um vínculo mais significativo. Não queria apenas sexo com SiCheng, queria namorar com o mesmo.

Embora soubesse que esse não era o momento mais oportuno – por eles terem estreado na nova subunidade do NCT há pouco mais de um ano, estarem atolados de trabalhos, críticas e pressão –, não queria deixar o que sentia de lado. Amava sua profissão e sabia que queria realizá-la por muito tempo, então, se ficasse adiando sempre questões amorosas dessa forma, iria acabar nunca mais tendo um relacionamento. E nesse momento, sentia que era a hora certa para isso. Tinha notado todos os sinais dados pelo maior e sabia que o mesmo também sentia algo por si. Só esperava que fosse algo forte o suficiente para ele querer embarcar consigo em um relacionamento, que seria perigoso para ambos em várias escalas.

Sabia também que se quisesse que algo acontecesse entre os dois, provavelmente teria que ser ele a dar o primeiro passo. WinWin parecia muito tímido para tomar uma atitude.

Chegando à sala de treino, pretendia chamar o mais novo para comerem alguma coisa juntos depois que terminassem o ensaio – esperava que isso já fosse um indicativo para o maior do que estava por vir, porque ele nunca convidada pessoas para comerem por sua conta, nem se fossem mais novos –, mas seu plano pareceu evaporar de sua cabeça assim que viu o outro dançando.

SiCheng era pura arte enquanto dançava. Não sabia por qual motivo, mas o mais novo estava performando a dança de Lovely que tinham realizado há mais de um ano atrás. Vê-lo se mexer conforme a coreografia que tinham inventado juntos, adicionando emoção com sua interpretação deixava tudo mais bonito.

A música acabou e WinWin parou, se virando para o mais velho que ainda estava perto da porta.

— Eu estava sozinho e pensei em me aquecer um pouco enquanto esperava todos chegarem. – o mais novo falou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado por ter sido pego.

Então Ten se lembrou que estavam sozinhos naquela sala. Alguns membros chegariam mais tarde para ensaiar por causa de suas agendas separadas, outros estavam vindo do dormitório e ele sabia o tempo que levava para percorrer esse percurso. Sendo assim, era seguro dizer que tinham pelo menos 20 minutos sozinhos. O que ele considerava tempo suficiente para conversar e lidar com a resposta do mais novo, fosse ela positiva ou negativa. Principalmente se fosse negativa, o constrangimento poderia ser mascarado com os outros membros chegando para o ensaio.

SiCheng estranhou quando não obteve resposta imediata do mais velho, que apenas parecia perdido em pensamentos. Até que o menor voltou a se mexer, largando sua mochila no chão, se aproximou do maior sem desviar o olhar. Esse olhar intenso surpreendeu o chinês, que não entendia o que estava se passando pela cabeça do tailandês. Porém, logo levou um choque com as primeiras palavras de Chittaphon.

— Eu gosto de você. Você gosta de mim? – Ten confessou de forma direta quando estava a menos de um metro de distância do maior, sem demonstrar qualquer insegurança.

SiCheng arregalou os olhos e tinha aberto a boca tentando falar, mas nenhuma palavra coerente parecia sair dela.

— Você não gosta de mim? – o mais velho perguntou depois de um tempo ter se passado e WinWin não ter conseguido dizer nada. Isso pareceu acordar o mais novo, porque o mesmo conseguiu achar sua voz para finalmente falar.

— Não! Quer dizer, sim. Não, espera. Eu gosto de você. Gosto muito. – respondeu de forma toda embolada, mas foi o suficiente para tranquilizar o coração de Ten. Por mais que o mais velho não demonstrasse, ele estava sim nervoso sobre uma possível rejeição.

— Ok, então vamos ter um encontro assim que terminarmos por hoje. – o menor falou rápido, não dando tempo do maior pensar em mais nada, principalmente se fosse para se arrepender. – Eu pago.

E como SiCheng ainda parecia um pouco fora de órbita, Ten decidiu se aproximar lentamente, para que o chinês pudesse perceber o que estava prestes a fazer e o parar se não quisesse. Quando acariciou a nuca do maior, usando o apoio para ficar na ponta dos pés, o outro pareceu acordar de seu transe, mas o olhando com igual desejo. O mais velho pode perceber o arrepio que varreu o corpo do mais novo por causa de seu carinho e gostou muito dessa reação. Sem demorar mais, acabou com a distância entre eles. Mas primeiro decidiu provocar, beijando o canto da boca do maior, sentindo o mesmo suspirar contra sua pele. Foi extremamente satisfatório para o tailandês ter o outro buscando sua boca, querendo mais de si.

Quando o beijo aconteceu, foi intenso e lento na medida certa. Os dois começaram apenas com a exploração dos lábios um do outro, sentindo o gosto e aproveitando. Isso até o mais velho sentir a língua do mais novo se arrastando por seus lábios, pedindo permissão para intensificar o beijo de uma forma sensual demais para resistir. E dessa forma o beijo deles se tornou caótico, com cada um querendo mais do outro. Um beijo virou dois, que se tornou três e quando viram os 20 minutos já tinham passado, agora a interrupção dos membros tinha se tornado nada bem-vinda para Ten. Então, eles precisaram se separar, mas a promessa no olhar de ambos demonstrava que teriam muito tempo pela frente ainda para continuar.

E foi assim que eles iniciaram seu relacionamento.

Era engraçado ver como isso afetava WinWin mesmo depois de meses. Quando realizaram um programa para ajudar seus fãs com conselhos e uma pessoa tinha pedido a opinião dos membros sobre seu caso amoroso, enquanto Ten prontamente se animou, SiCheng parecia que estava prevendo que o mais velho iria falar algo sobre o começo dos dois e por isso ficou quieto. Ao encenar a forma direta de chegar em alguém, estava realmente se baseando na história romântica de ambos. E todos os membros pareciam saber disso, porque também fizeram a festa se divertindo com a situação, deixando WinWin mais e mais adoravelmente consternado na visão do namorado.

ღღღღღ

Ten sentia um estranho prazer em perturbar WinWin, isso antes mesmo de se tornar seu namorado, agora esse fato deixava tudo ainda mais interessante. O jeito que o mais novo reagia a suas provocações era extremamente fofo.

Então, como de costume, assim que conseguiram uma pausa nas filmagens do novo mv deles, foi atrás do namorado para o incomodar. Depois de mais de 12 horas gravando aquele mv, sentia que tudo o que precisava era brincar com o maior para recarregar suas energias.

SiCheng assim que o viu com a câmera na mão pareceu pressentir que estava tramando algo.

— Hiii! Ahn... – o mais novo cumprimentou de forma fofa, parecendo estar pensando em falar algo, mas desistiu e apenas disse: – Byeee. – acenou sorrindo e fugiu de si.

Mas Ten não era de desistir tão fácil, então seguiu o namorado, fazendo Hendery que estava por perto deles rir.

— Hiii! – Ten saudou o chinês dessa vez.

— Hiii! Where are you from? – SiCheng tentou interagir, sabendo que o mais velho não o deixaria escapar enquanto não estivesse contente.

— I’m from Thailand. – respondeu sorrindo ao ver a fofura de seu namorado. WinWin parecia uma criança acenando sem parar com um sorriso permanente enquanto tentava falar inglês. Sabia que o conceito que estavam filmando se referia a bad boys, mas não via como era possível SiCheng se encaixar no papel.

— Thank youu, byeee. – o maior continuou estendendo as sílabas, parecendo ainda mais adorável. E dito isso voltou a fugir, mesmo sobre o protesto do mais velho.

— WinWin, eu tenho uma pergunta. – voltou a falar, sabendo que o mais novo não tinha como escapar de si no espaço que tinham para a gravação. SiCheng pareceu entender isso também, porque desistiu e parou. O olhar do chinês demonstrava que estava esperando alguma pergunta que fosse constrangê-lo e Ten era brincalhão o suficiente para atender as expectativas do namorado sobre si. – Por que você é tão fofo? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto, observando o outro assumir uma pose ainda mais fofa.

— Porque... – o mais alto parecia estar pensando o que responder. – Por sua causa. – falou por fim, apontando para o tailandês.

— Minha? Você é fofo por minha causa? – Chittaphon foi pego de surpresa por essa resposta.

— Eu sou fofo porque você me ama. – WinWin explicou, fazendo o mais velho travar por um segundo, mas se obrigando a rir pela “brincadeira” para não deixar o clima estranho.

Embora estivesse rindo – uma risada bem estranha, diga-se de passagem –, por dentro sua mente mergulhara em caos. Os dois estavam namorando há cinco meses, e apesar de terem falado sobre seus sentimentos antes, nunca tinham sido as famosas palavras. Ouvir WinWin dizê-las agora na forma de brincadeira o fez questionar se não deveria expressa-las de forma séria.

Há algum tempo sabia que amava o namorado. Cada dia que passavam juntos fazia seus sentimentos crescerem ainda mais. Apenas não tinha tido coragem de proferir as palavras ainda.

Voltando do curto-circuito que tinha sofrido – pelo ataque impiedoso do mais novo, embora não intencional –, ativou novamente a câmera para se despedir. Achou seu namorado ao lado de Hendery e simulou acariciar as bochechas do maior, causando uma risada no amigo dos dois. Os três acabaram de se despedir dos futuros fãs que veriam o vídeo e então o mais velho desligou a câmera.

Ten tinha tomado uma decisão muito importante, confessaria seu amor de forma apropriada ao namorado. Embora ainda não soubesse como faria isso...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês possam ter gostado dessa pequena oneshot, mas que foi feita com muito carinho. ❤  
> Caso alguém não saiba, o momento que abordo aqui por último é durante as filmagens do mv de Bad Alive. Então o que acontece na outra fic com o ponto de vista do WinWin é depois disso, porque aqui Ten se decide a expressar seu amor. Muito boiolas mesmo. ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> E a cena do pedido de namoro foi baseada no conselho amoroso do Ten para uma WayZenNi.  
> Vídeos:  
> ["TenWin sendo fofos"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAmsv1LUctc)  
> ["WayV ajudando fãs"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdlbakWgbEw)


End file.
